gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gamedezyner
The Sonic Fan Zone wiki has a Message Wall, which will make an interview difficult. So I'll ask the questions on here instead. #1. Q) When did you join the Sonic Fanon Wiki? : A) My profile says January 15, 2012. I had been keeping an eye on it for a few weeks before that. #2. Q) Why did you decide to join the wiki? : A) Honestly, at first I didn't... I thought I'd never be able to get past all the recolors and such... I see now it's possible to overlook that when there's some pretty cool users here. I wanted somewhere to write about the few (emphasis on few) characters I have, and this works. #3. Q) Since you've joined SFW, have you made many friends? : A) I wouldn't say many. I've kinda stayed in my own little corner so far while I'm here. Not sure why honestly... #4. Q) What do you like about SFW? : A) A lot of things. I like to hunt through and find the true talent in here. There's quite a bit of it if you look hard enough. I love to read good articles and stories. #5. Q) What's your favorite fan-character on SFW not belonging to you? : A) I would like to avoid this question honestly. I don't like picking favorites ^^; #6. Q) Are there any specific Users you respect and/or look up to? : A) I respect everyone here as long as they show me respect in return. Looking up to the users here is hard to do since I'm one of the oldest users and kind of a role model already ^^; #7. Q) What articles have you made on the wiki so far? : A) My contributions to the Wiki are hard to sum up, mostly because they go on behind the scenes in the deeper code areas of the Wiki, and they are difficult to explain. As far as normal articles go, I've only made three: : Aurora the Cat : Mia the Hedgehog : Kimii Yamamoto #8. Q) Do you intend to make any additional articles on SFW? : A) I'm sure I will eventually, however, I have no idea what they may be. #9. Q) What was your first fan-character? : A) Mia the Hedgehog was a character I created about 5-6 years ago when I was in high school. I designed her as a playable character for a fan made Sonic Adventure 3 idea I was working on. That idea is long gone, but I kept her as my first character as I liked how simple she is. #10. Q) What's one of the things you don't like about SFW? (Kindly keep the answer to this one relatively polite and simple) : A) Same thing as a lot of others. The recolors. I find them to be unoriginal and a bit immature honestly. Not to mention, an eyesore. I understand that some people feel they are a starting point for beginners, but I don't think that's the right way to approach it. I'd rather see a bad handmade drawing that shows effort than a scribbled over picture of Cosmo the Seedrian or Sonic the Hedgehog. There, your precious interview is done. Once you answer I will put the full interview up on July 31st, so as to put the Featured User poll back on track.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 01:21, July 24, 2012 (UTC)